Patent literature 1: JP 2013-257306 A (US 2013/0310067 A1)
There is known a wireless communication apparatus disclosed in patent literature 1 as a terminal to perform positioning using wireless communication. According to an embodiment disclosed in patent literature 1, the wireless communication apparatus is mounted on a vehicle and stores base trajectory information. The base trajectory information provides correspondence relation between a distance from the base point on a road near a base station and a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) for data transmitted from the base station. The wireless communication apparatus receives data from the base station and generates probe trajectory information. The probe trajectory information represents correspondence relation between the RSSI for data received from the base station and a traveled distance.
The wireless communication apparatus accumulates the probe trajectory information so as to maximize correlation with the base trajectory information. The wireless communication apparatus estimates the current position of the vehicle mounted with the wireless communication apparatus from the position corresponding to the probe trajectory information at the time. Patent literature 1 also discloses that the RSSI may be replaced by TOF (Time of Flight) or an angle of arrival of radio wave.